


Buck buddies - #7 - Leather Bondage + Manhandled

by JustSmileStuffHappens (ksz13)



Series: Buck Buddies [8]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Heavy BDSM, Leather, M/M, Manhandling, Restraints, Sub!Eddie, dom!Buck, dom!Evan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 13:30:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21209348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksz13/pseuds/JustSmileStuffHappens
Summary: Buck wants to fuck Eddie and for him to just take it.





	Buck buddies - #7 - Leather Bondage + Manhandled

**Author's Note:**

> BUCK wants to Fuck is a horrible user name that old buck 1.0 would not only laugh at but actually use.

Eddie flag poling Buck's dick was a week and a half ago. 

Buck wasn't thinking back to it every few days. He didn't have to reign himself in before work.

They're back at Buck's. Work finished for the day. 

"Is this too much? You can say it" Buck shyly avoided eye contact. 

"Are you plotting to kidnap me?" Eddie joked. 

"No!"

"Then no Buck"

Sure the dozen or so restraints on Buck's bed were intimidating. But it was Buck. He knew Buck, he trusted Buck.

"I wanna fuck you while you can't really move much" Buck was blushing.

Eddie would laugh if he didn't think it'd hurt Buck's feelings.  
"Okay"

"Just 'okay' ?"

" It sounds interesting. Show me what you got? Better?"

"There's two says we could do this. Either on your back or facing away from me"

"I'd rather see what you're gonna do." Eddie told him plainly. 

"So the back restraint's out, that leaves the thigh ones"

Buck was moving the ones that weren't needed away.  
The fact he planned alternatives was kind of oddly surprising. One couldn't say Buck Buckley was not a giver sexually with options. But maybe this was him letting himself take what he wanted this time fully for once too. Hmm.  
That was enough thinking about it for now.

"Should I assume the position officer?" Eddie stood in front of the bed. 

"Stop" Buck laughed before kneeling down.

The thigh restraints were on quickly and Eddie's dick was at attention beside Buck's face before he rose.

"Wrists"

"Yes sir"

Once the cuffs were on Buck was pushing Eddie back towards the bed.  
"Sit up. Arms at your sides."

Buck pulled the only belt left from before up. He fastened it locking Eddie's arms to his torso.

"Doesn't hurt?"

"No. Not yet"

"It shouldn't but tell me if it starts to" with that Buck is pushing Eddie further back. He lands with a huff on the sheets.

Now Buck is connecting Eddie's wrists to his thighs.  
He notices his lower half is mostly free to move. Its as much for Buck as it is for him probably. 

Bucks pouring lube into his hands while kissing into Eddie's thighs. It tickles and he can't help laughing but Buck shouldn't feel self conscious about that he's causing it . He's smiling as Eddie looks at him.  
"You gonna fuck me?"

"I'm warming this lube trying to be considerate to your ass. I'm definitely going to fuck you and you're gonna enjoy it."

"Promise?" 

Bucks fingers are now starting to tease into Eddie. That shuts him up.

"You good?"

"Yes sir, need some more"

"Oh you're going to get plenty more"

Eddie's tugging to test the feel of the restraints now.  
Buck is biting at the leg that he hasn't kissed yet.  
Eddie's dick is reminding him it's being neglected as it jumps.

As if Buck speaks dick he's coming up to lick along it and he's continuing to add more fingers to Eddie's ass.

Eddie is more than down for this, moaning.

Bucks pulling away from his dick as Eddie feels Buck's cock easing into him.

Eddie's moving his hips trying to entice Buck onward.

Buck is stretching him as he begins slowly thrusting.

He's surprising Eddie when he's pulling him down the bed into his cock.

" Holy Fuck Buck!"

Eddie is still reeling from that sudden rush as Buck is picking up the pace and starting to pound into him.

He's coming too fast with Buck fisting his dick.  
He's clenching around him.

This in turn has Buck continuing pulling almost out before driving back in grazing his prostate.  
Eddie's not fully there as his dick is trying to come again with Buck thrusting and grunting.

He feels as Buck comes joining him in his blissed out haze. 

He's pulling out and on top of him before starting to undo the restraints lazily.

Eddie's arms are around him as he's being pulled up.

"Gotta get this off. Can't leave it on" Buck's explaining.

The belt around his chest falling before being tossed.

"That was-"

"Good?"

"Fucking awesome. When you pulled me down I kind of lost it"

"Yeah. I liked that too. Picked up on that."

"Great way to end the week"

"It's Thursday"

"Don't ruin the mood Buck"

"Alright sorry. Mind if I? Kinda feel noodle like." He's laying on Eddie splayed out. 

"I'm not kicking you off of your bed" he'll have to wake up early to leave.  
"Set an alarm on your phone. I'll help to clean before I leave in the morning and they bring back Christopher."  
Buck was reaching over the bed for their phones in their clothes.

"I'll set mine for 5. You've got 6. One of them has to work"

The 6 works as the 5 is under not only a pillow but a sleepy Buck.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll post the rest later. This is more than half i think. Only 4 or so left. Gotta recharge.


End file.
